stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Drash Elia
Lieutenant Drash Elia was helm officer on board the during its voyage in the Triangulum Galaxy. (Star Trek: Helen) Early Life Elia was born to Drash Timor and Drash Laisa, the second of two children, and was born while her parents were on the run from the Cardassians. She was raised on many different worlds, but considered Bajor her homeworld. When she was seven, a close friend of her's that was living with her family was killed by the Cardassians. Her parents stopped running and turned themselves into the Federation. Elia and her sister where left with Ezri Dax, a family friend for a few years, while their parents were in a penal colony. Both Elia and Kada were influenced by their time with Ezri in order to join Starfleet once they where old enough. Academy Years Elia started at the Academy studying security and tactical, after meeting Professor Alexandra Franklin, she discovered that she had a skill for the concept of Criminal Profiling, that had become necessary to study ever since the Vulcan Serial Killer Chu'lac had his killing spree on Deep Space 9. At the end of her first semester however, Elia dropped out of the security program, all records as to why have been locked. After nearly dropping out of the Academy, Elia decided to enter engineering and piloting, excelling as a pilot. She became one of the best pilots at the Academy, and graduated at the top of her class. The USS Challenger Elia's first assignment out of the academy was on board the under Captain Erika Seto. She served as the Challenger s helm officer for a year, during this time period she spent some time on Deep Space 9. It was during this time period that she met her current fiance, Anlai Torvin. The USS Helen In 2414, Elia was assigned as the helm officer on the , the first vessel launched in the Newton project. She took the Helen into the wormhole that would get them trapped in the Triangulum Galaxy. Relationships Anlai Torvin Elia's Fiance, Elia had met her on Deep Space 9 during her brief stay there prior to her assignment to the USS Challenger. Elia had long considered herself straight, but events leading up to her meeting Anlai made her admit she was a lesbian. Just before she left on the Challenger she convinced Captain Seto to take Anlai on as part of the Engineering staff. Erika Seto Elia's closest friend and former CO back in the Milky Way Galaxy, Elia and Erika according to story bonded over drinks at Quark's bar on Deep Space 9, and Elia became Erika's Helm Officer shortly afterwards. More like a sister to Elia than a best friend, Elia finds it difficult to be so far away from her friends on the Challenger, and considers it her reason for wanting to get back home. Selva As Selva was Elia's sister Kada's roommate at the Academy, Elia and Selva have grown close as friends prior to the USS Helen. It is more than likely that it was Selva that requested Elia's transfer to the Helen prior to it being launched, and since then has been seen with Elia in the lounge. Elia also seems to have become friends with Selva's daughter Kaiya, and has become Kaiya's babysitter when she's not busy and Selva is away on ship business. Personality Elia is a cheerful and friendly young woman, she enjoys making people laugh and entertains them with a variety of jokes and magic tricks. She cares deeply for her friends, and is known to hug them when they are depressed, as such she has been made the impromptu ship's counselor and morale officer, and runs her office out of the Ten-Forward lounge where she is always happy to greet depressed crewmembers with a smile and an ear. Notes *Elia (along with Anlai) is the first openly homosexual character to appear in any fanfics in this timeline.